


KookieCakke

by CursedBratwurst



Category: Cupcakke (Musician) RPF, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Asian Character(s), Black Character(s), Crack, Dark Crack, Deepthroating, Dick Jokes, Emotional Manipulation, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Manipulation, Minor Character Death, My First Work in This Fandom, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Plot Twists, Sexual Humor, Shameless Smut, Smut, The Author Regrets Nothing, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22082152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CursedBratwurst/pseuds/CursedBratwurst
Summary: It started out as a crush but then...
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/CupcakKe
Kudos: 4





	1. Prologue

The lights were off in her room.

Her chocolate skin was illuminated by the light of her phone. She couldn't help but roll in her bed with excitement as she scrolled through her feed.

"Cupcakke, I can't wait until you step on me!"

"Cupcakke name should be ranch because she is always d r e s s i n g xoxo"

"I love you!"

Her nails clacking against the screen each time she moved the chain of replies upward. One after another, fans spilling their love, their dreams, their desires--all to Cupcakke. Her lips curled into a faint smile. It always pleased her to see the fans be so involved. But something caused her hand to pause.

It was an update to her feed.

His almond eyes, jet black hair, and fluffy pale cheeks caught her attention. There he was placed in a group of boys, close to center. It was an official tweet announcing South Korean tour dates. She bit her lip. More than anything she wanted to go and see him but she worried what if her selfish behavior would be misunderstood. All she wanted to do was meet him at least once in her life. She was climbing the ranks of stardom and dare she express it--felt this was owed to her at least. It's not out of the ordinary for celebrities to ask for VIP exclusives. Cupcakke began to think about who to ask. Getting VIP passes for their shows was something you'd needed the Dark Web for at that point. She didn't know how to use that.

_"If only I could just meet them just once! That is all I need for this humble life of mine, O lord."_ She prayed to herself with a coy smirk. She couldn't contain her laughter as it began to slip from the corners of her mouth.

_"I have to control myself. These boys are gentlemen. Boys? They are the same age as me! Legal."_ She stopped herself. She felt uncomfortable. _Childish_. Cupcakke was shocked at how she felt. She was always so confident with making quips like that but now she was questioning why she would say those things. She stopped looking at her phone. Cupcakke pressed it to her chest, darkening the room. It was like time was frozen but her heart quickened at her thoughts. She took a deep breath and sighed, pressing her head into her pillow, breaking the silence in the room as the fabric shifted. She turned to her side brining her knees upward, allowing her cell phone to once again light the room.

_"...Why am I hesitating?"_ Bringing her hand to her chin she was genuinely puzzled. _"The worst that can happen is that I'm told no. They tell everyone no so it won't matter."_ Cupcakke clicked on her own profile. She opened up her status box. The cursor blinking at her, almost mocking her in a sense. Her thumbs began slapping at the screen. There was a lot of deleting, rewriting, questioning how it sounds. She was finally ready. Her thumb hovered over send. Her eyes almost seemed to lower in disappointment.

_"...."_

_"Why... am I still hesitating..?"_

Cold feet? No. Cupcakke dominated the stage. There is no way. She snapped out of it. _"Who cares?!"_ Her thumb slammed down on 'SEND'

**_"Y'all think if I went to a BTS concert I could get VIP tickets? I know they don't listen to my music but I'm a fan of theirs. What do all you Slurpers think?"_ **

_Buzz~Buzz~Buzz~_

Her fans already began the onslaught of replying to her status.

"YAAAS QUEEN EVEN IF YOU CAN'T YOU SHOULD GO AND HAVE FUN!"

"It's really hard to get backstage passes. They don't trust like that but I know if you slid into a DM they'd probably give you some lol"

"a closed mouth don't get fed and a close mouth cant blow bubbles with sperm u know what u must do mom!!!1!!"

Cupcakke sat amused. They always gave her the confidence she needed in moments of doubt. Even if she couldn't get a VIP pass she felt cherished enough by her fans to not let it bother her. She giggled as the fans began tagging friends and spreading the word that 'the Queen stans BTS'.

_Buzz~fuuu fuu pi piii~_

Cupcakke froze. It was a DM. She had no chance to open it as the notification slid down her screen. Her whole body began to burn as a knot formed in her stomach.


	2. Chapter 2

**4 Eyes**

Cupcakke sat in first class of the airplane. She crossed her legs as she sipped on champagne. The flight attended gracefully walked past her but not before giving Cupcakke a confirming nod of please enjoy the drinks. Cupcakke smiled as the bubbles tickled her nose and helped her loosen up. She took another sip from her champagne flute. Her eyes hidden behind a large pair of shades made it easy for her to look about the cabin. First class on the aircraft was nearly empty. It only had a few people seated. Most were Korean business men also releasing steam with an alcoholic beverage.

She felt like a kid when she glanced at the other passengers. A smile came to her face. She hadn't felt so excited since she first released a track.

Before she could order another spirit the plane had already begun its descent into Incheon Airport. Safely landed and released from the plane, first class cabin quickly disembarked from the jumbo jet. Her high heels tacked against the white floor tile, her body swaying with each step. She reached the end of the arrivals hallway and wore a smile ready for her paparazzi treatment.

She got a rude awaking as all the airport did was hum. No screams. No camera shutters. Just the sound of luggage being pulled through the terminal--people tapping away at ticket kiosks. She shook her head with a smile. BTS had indeed told her in that DM that showing up wouldn't be a problem in Korea. No one knew of her there. It would be the perfect cover to allow her to live her dream. It was kind of them to offer her a ticket backstage. It was under the condition that she come alone though. The less people who knew the better. They didn't want word to get out that they allow people who aren't employed for their company get 'behind the scenes' just because they had some fame to throw around. It could open the door to bratty children of wealthy companies being allowed in the back. There was just something about Cupcakke that was just the right amount of if she retold the story it would seem impossible.

Cupcakke looked around slowly. Her eyes saw the placard.

**_"Ms. Cakke"_ **

Cupcakke tilted her head in question but would allow it. After all, they probably shouldn't assume _not everyone_ knows about Cupcakke. She walked towards the gentleman holding the sign. A man dressed in a black suit. It wasn't anyone from BTS that should could recognize. It must have been a manager.

"Y' know, I could have just gotten a driver for myself. All of this isn't necessary." Cupcakke pulled down at her shades, eyeing the man.

"We just simply wish to know where you are... At least for the time being." The man replied back to her almost robotically. His English was surprisingly clear and crisp on her ears.

"I'm sure people tell you this all the time," She started. He grabbed her luggage from her, walking towards the black cab. "Your English is impeccable." Cupcakke complimented.

For a man that looked like he's heard every line of flattery, his face became flush. "Thank you. I studied here in Seoul at a top university. I also have studied abroad." He said.

"Abroad? Hmm. What did you think about the women over there?" She was trying to shake him up. He was already prepared.

"Women are women." He grabbed the door handle to the black cab, opening it for Cupcakke. She was pleased by the response brushing against him slightly as she slid into the car. He gave a faint smirk. The man closed the door firmly leaving Cupcakke in her thoughts as he loaded her luggage into the trunk

 _"Have I lost my mind?! My loins please calm down. They are super shy guys here. Be calm, my coochie."_ She was flustered in the backseat. She quickly composed herself when she heard the driver's door open. The man plopped into the seat, his weight shifting the car. The sound of him snapping his seatbelt into place helped bring Cupcakke back down to earth. "Sooo..."

"I don't make small talk when I'm driving. I need to focus and watch out for Sasaengs." He snapped the key into the ignition, flicking his wrist as the black cab roared to life. He began switching gears.

Cupcakke was confused. "Sasaengs?" The word was broken on her English dialect. "What are those?"

He got smart. "I said I didn't like to talk while I drive."

The snap in his voice made her voice soften. "I-I'm sorry. I'll let you work in peace..." Cupcakke sat back in her seat, locking herself in as well with her seat belt.

The silence between them was painful. He sighed feeling a bit guilty for being a bit rude. "Listen... Sasaengs are crazed fans. They will do anything to get close to my clients. They often sell information about cars like mine. They sometimes accidently end up chasing me when I don't have a single member in my car."

Cupcakke's stomach tightened. She clutched it for a moment, sharply inhaling a bit of air. "Ssst. That's scary. I can see why BTS wants everything hush hush."

"If you don't mind, Ms. Cakke, I need to focus and make sure we aren't being tailed..."

"You're right. I'll let you do your job. Thanks for telling me." She looked out the window trying to absorb the new information and the cityscape.

~*~ **KookieCakke** ~*~

She opened her hotel room door as a blast of arctic air slapped her face. "Ohhh! Why must they keep these rooms so cold!" Cupcakke complained. She tossed her luggage into the corner. She threw herself bum first onto the bed, bouncing up and down. She didn't have much time to get ready. She was still so jet lagged but it fit her schedule best to fly out and arrive day of a show. Cupcakke was also a busy person. She walked to her window and flung the shades open. Dusk was settling across the city. The neon lights turning on one by one. She knew what she was going to wear and she _knew_ she would wear it well.

~*~ **KookieCakke** ~*~

The setting wasn't unfamiliar to Cupcakke. It reminded her of her own backstage. People with clipboards and headsets waving tons of people this way and that. But for a few moments Cupcakke felt out of place. She arrived in back thanks to the previous driver. She entered and was shuffled away. She hadn't even gotten one look at the stage--Not even a glance at BTS. No sneak peak at any costumes. She could only hear sound check and wasn't allowed anything else.

 _"I'm so stupid."_ She was feeling so small in the backstage area. She was dressed in a maroon dress that accented her curves. Her hair straight with baby doll bangs. It had brown undertones. Heels were a must for her. A pair of simple black pumps. She put all of this thought into what to wear and not a soul told her how nice she looked. _"I agreed to being downplayed but if I have to be honest... This sucks."_ Her self esteem was going up and down. Nothing she had experienced so far even showed that people remembered that she was invited. _"Is my name Cupcakke or Casper, sheesh."_ Her lips pursed together.

She found a nice spot against a piece of staging. She felt she was out of the way enough for the staff to do their job. She could feel the vibrations of the crowds yelling through the plywood of the stage prop. Cupcakke made it a point to keep herself concealed. The place was cool, with sheets of chiffon adhered to the ceiling, floating from the artificial winds--creating a hallway of sheer curtains. Footsteps that sounded like a goon squad click-clacked against the steel flooring, occasionally muffled by stepping on wires taped to the ground. She could only see silhouettes amongst the sheer curtains.

Each step growing louder.

Each step growing slower as her anticipation mounted.

Each step growing heavier with every flip of the white chiffon curtains to hide themselves.

Each step growing the tension in her body.

Her eyes widened.

He stopped in his tracks, the other members walking past him to the stage one by one. But him? His slender legs were stopped in his tracks. As if he had seen a ghost. The chiffon whipped around them as his lips parted as if wanting to say something. The words would not come from his rouge lips. Cupcakke looked upwards speechless. Their eyes met. They could both feel it. Their chest tightening as their breath ceases to leave their body as if a single breath would scare the other away like a deer grazing on grass. They beheld each other in their glory. The stage lights creeping onto his skin tinting it a magenta. Those same lights blessing Cupcakke's oak skin to show the healthy, glistening glow.

Jimin grabbed Jungkook's hand. Only a few seconds passed but it was enough for them to notice Jungkook wasn't behind them. Jimin glanced at Cupcakke with a faint grin but pulling Jungkook towards the stage.

"H..Hi Cupcakke." Jungkook managed to finally say as he became washed out by the stage light and cheers. The chiffon curtains whipped furiously in his absence. Cupcakke brought her hand to her chest, balled tightly as if she were holding rosary beads ready to start praying.

They preformed as Cupcakke stood with her lips buttoned shut. Her eyes fixed on Jungkook as he raised his arms up, spread his legs apart, spun, sang, panted. He kept looking back at her whenever he could. At first he would look back with the same bewildered stare as if he had seen a ghost. But with each passing song his face began to warm up until finally his look of shock transformed into a look of playful flirting. Lip biting in her direction, lip licking, eye scanning of her body, aggressive panting--all of this while checking to see her reaction.

She was stoned faced. Jungkook was tantalized by it. He wanted to dance harder, sweat more, build up his pheromones to get her to return his glazes and eyes at her. Cupcakke kept her cool on the outside. However;

_"I'm going to suck the life out of that man."_


	3. O ye Seouls Gather

"Encore!" "Encore!" "Encore!"

_He had never hated that word more._

Cupcakke watched them perform two more songs. She could see the frustration on Jungkook's face. He still was a good showman and made it believable to the fans that demanded more from him. They trotted off stage with a jog. Staff were at the ready with towels to give to them. They tossed every member a fluffy white towel. Jungkook merely took his and held it, his whole body facing Cupcakke as the others talked. He wanted her to bask in his musk.

Cupcakke faintly smiled while avoiding eye contact with Jungkook. They had made enough with each other for them to both know that

_They had to ditch the others as soon as possible_

Namjoon came over with a hand outwards towards Cupcakke. "Oh hey! I'm so sorry we didn't have time to talk before the show. You know how busy it can be." She grabbed his hand and clutched it a handshake into upwards clasped hands.

"Not a problem." She lied. "I am just thankful that I was able to do something that was on my bucket list. As the leader, I am so glad you afforded me the opportunity to experience this." Cupcakke turned up her charm to 100%.

But Namjoon shook his head, dabbing it with a towel to remove his sweat. He puffed out a pant. "Oh no, actually, the person who saw your status and asked to reach out wasn't me."

"Oh?" Cupcakke's eyes dragged across the floor looking at Jungkook's shoes. "Oh who was it that saw the status?"

"That was Jungkook. He often uses bot accounts to follow other people's fandoms. He's been a big fan of yours actually. He thinks your songs are interesting. Very bold if anything. I also think they are quite bold." Namjoon smirked. "Do you mean what you say in those songs..?"

"Are you trying to find out?" Cupcakke snapped with a smirk back at him.

"You are wild." Namjoon laughed. Jungkook wasn't laughing.

Who was he to talk to Cupcakke like he was the one to invite her? He just DMed from the official account to make it look legitimate. Jungkook calmed himself. Be cool. Be Natural.

_"If we are going to get away with this I can't break persona"_

Jungkook let out a chuckle. "Your songs are entertaining."

Cupcakke turned away from him. "I'm glad you like my craft. I like y'all's craft as well." She focused her attention to the rest of the members. "I'm sorry to be so rude and not introduce myself to the rest of you all. I'm Cupcakke."

Most of them just chuckled. "We all know who you are, and I'm sure you know who we are." Suga answered for the group now. "Jungkook used to make everyone listen to your singles whenever you'd drop a new one."

Jungkook couldn't help but be slightly shy as they were all exposing him. The corner of Cupcakke's mouth turned upwards revealing a few of her pearly whites in approval. Her clawed hand resting on her hip, shifting her weight.

"You even baptized your band mates with my music." She narrowed her eyes as her smile grew. When Jungkook felt her speaking and smiling in his direction

_More than just a smile grew._

Jungkook shuffled behind the rest of the BTS members. Namjoon turned to Cupcakke. "Where are my manners? We are all going to get cleaned up and head out to eat some barbeque. Do you want to come?"

"I thought y'all couldn't go outside because you're so famous? You shouldn't bring me along. I kind of stand out here in Seoul." Cupcakke knew very well they couldn't blend in with a foreigner on their hips.

"Nah fam. It's cool." Namjoon waved off. "We have a club shutdown right now in a pretty remote area. No windows, and a great kitchen. They are setting it up for us as we speak. We are growing boys so we need plenty of protein."

 _"I'm trying to get plenty of protein on my face."_ Cupcakke paused. She felt like Namjoon could hear her thoughts with how he glanced at her when she said nothing. She cleared her throat. "Of course. Protein is also great to ease muscle pain after a performance like that."

"Cupcakke, so knowledgeable. I'm impressed." Namjoon said holding his arm outwards, pointing down a corridor. "The waiting area is down that way, ladies first. We will be finished cleaning up soon."

Cupcakke gave a wave to them as she walked her pumps on the steel flooring. She faded in the hallway into a speck. Jungkook watched her hips sway back and forth until she was gone.

~*~ **KookieCakke** ~*~

They were wiping down and changing clothes. Jungkook had already changed clothes and cleaned up. He sat in a room by himself gazing into a mirror. His hands folded in front of his mouth while resting his elbows on the counter of the makeup station. He peered at himself for a good long while. He knew he would have to make his move as stealthy as possible. He lifted his hand to temple, his palm running through his hair coming to stop at the ends. He tugged on his hair, irritated that Cupcakke hit on Namjoon.

 _"No. He hit on her first with that open line of questioning! 'Do U MEaN wHaT u SaY iN THosE SoNgS?' Are you fucking shitting me, Namjoon? Making moves on Cupcakke like he actually has a libido!!!"_ Jungkook spat in disgust. _"They always think because I'm the youngest they can just..._ " His fist slammed into the mirror shattering it. His fists were clean without a mark. It was a smooth punch. He calmed himself, leaving the room. He had to be careful not to break character in front of all of them. But anyone would be sick of getting the left overs. From time, to money, to women. Jungkook would take no more.

~*~ **KookieCakke** ~*~

They all filed out of the black van in front of a dark building. Cupcakke was from Chicago but this building still gave her the creeps. They opened the tinted doors, Cupcakke, the last to enter. A long table was set in the middle of this club's dance floor with camper grills across it. Enough chairs for everyone to sit comfortably and even extra tables if they wanted to sit alone. There was lots of meat, leafy greens for wraps, spicy or sweet and tangy sauces for tips. Green bottles of soju lined up along the stacks of meat to cook.

They all made noises so relieved to be at rest for the day, removing coats, and putting them on the back of chairs, they almost sat down until they realized they had a guest.

"Oh it slipped my mind!" Suga stopped everyone from following their routine. "Cupcakke, where would you like to sit?"

The color was draining from Jungkook's face. Then the color was returning back to his face but completely red. He thought on his toes. He opened up a bottle of soju making a loud C R A C K, before flicking the lid off. _CLANK, CLANK, CLANK_ the cap bounced on the floor. He poured himself some in a shooter glass, knocking it back. He shook his head vigorously as everyone rolled their eyes.

"Drinking before the Hyungs. You really want to get smacked today, huh, Kookie?" Jin commented

"It doesn't matter where Cupcakke sits." Jungkook said to deflect the original question.

"Perfect, then she can sit with me I want to ask her some things~!" Suga said.

 _"Killyourselfkillyourselfkillyourselfkillyourselfkillyourselfkillyourselfkillyourself"_ "Oh sure." Jungkook smiled through the agony.

Cupcakke kept her eyes on Jungkook as everyone took their seats. Jungkook ended up sitting the furthest away from her due to the seating arrangements. He looked from afar as everyone began pouring up soju and eating up banchan while the meat cooked on the grills.

Suga was responsible for the grill between himself and Cupcakke. Cupcakke did know how to cook and do Korean Barbeque but Suga insisted it's a man's duty to cook the meat. She looked over at Jungkook's face to see his reaction to hearing this out of Suga. His face was blank but she could see in his eyes how annoyed he was.

 _Sssssssssss kerssssssssss_ The meat sizzled on the grill.

"You know, I was the one to introduce Jungkook to your music." Suga said calmly flipping the meat over.

Cupcakke poured up a shot of soju for Suga and he returned the favor for her. "Is that so?" She lifted her glass, Suga as well. They tilted their head back quickly, enjoying the bitter yet cool rush of soju down their throats. She gave a huff outwards. "Wooooo..." She cut to the chase. "Why were you listening to my music? You don't really seem like my demographic."

"Whhhhhat?" Suga mocked. "I have to 'look' a certain way to listen to your music?"

"Touché. Still why?"

Suga pulled meat off of the grill, placing it neatly into a lettuce leaf. "Why do you think...?" He purred into her ear as he added some ssamjang to the roll, He rolled it up tightly holding it near her face as he leaned closely to her ear. "Say 'Ahhhhhh'"

Cupcakke eyes smiled at Suga for but a moment. _"He's cocky. I like this one. I'll add him to the list."_ She thought as she parted her lips. "Aaaahh~" She cooed. Suga gently placed the lettuce wrap into her mouth, her plump lips wrapping around it.

Jungkook shifted in his chair forcefully crossing his legs. He watched the whole thing fuming but projecting parts of himself onto the lettuce wrap. The awkward shift drew attention away from the spectacle that was Suga and Cupcakke to Jungkook. "S-Sorry I need to go pee." Jungkook excused himself, his chair drudging against the ground, slicing through the banter everyone was having with screeches like nails on a chalkboard. They laughed it off as Jungkook bolted for the bathrooms. Cupcakke watched him get up while talking to Suga still.

Jungkook threw the cold water on his face. His palms rested on the sink counter top as he was deep in thought. His frustrated breaths echoed back to him, bouncing off all the marble tiles in the bathroom. It dawned upon him. He fumbled in his pants pocket pulling out his phone. He did manage to snag her phone number from booking details to get her here. It was his one chance where he didn't have to compete with the others members. It was worth a shot.

**Jungkook:**

**Hey listen, I know this is weird but I would really just like to spend some time alone with you**

He pressed send. He immediately sighed. _"How fucking sad I must look unable to just say it? She probably thinks I'm a creep. Rightfully so..."_ Before he could even finish his thought his phone went off in his hand with a _buzz_

**xoCupcakkexo:**

**Your place or mine?**


	4. Sugar Is Just Sweet Salt

The footsteps echoed up the concrete stair well. Cupcakke clutched the hand rail out of breath. She looked upwards at the tower of stairs.

"He could have at least taken the stairs instead of me." She huffed out.

Jungkook and Cupcakke manage to lose the others. Jungkook told everyone that he was incredibly tired and was going to go home before everyone else. With a bit of trickery, he managed to lose his handlers as well. Cupcakke had no problem ditching her scheduled driver. She gave an excuse that she wanted to see the Korean metro. The driver allowed for it. They texted each other to set up the details.

Jungkook would book a hotel room in the same hotel BTS was in but on a different floor, so he could say he had gotten lost once he returned to them. Cupcakke would come to that hotel room at a different time and from a different way. They mustn't be seen together. Once he was in the room he texted her the number. 710. And so--Cupcakke resumed her ascent up the stairs to the 7th floor of the building. She carefully opened the stairway's metal door. Looking from the small crack she made, she realized she was where the vending and ice machines were. She gently closed the door and began looking down the hall to figure out which numbers were increasing and decreasing.

"Where is... 710..?" She looked back and forth. She realized the way she needed to go and quickly made her way down the hall. It was cold as usual. Since she worked up a slight sweat it was colder than anticipated. She wrapped her hands around her arms, crossing them to keep the cold air from bothering her. Her heels on the carpet nearly sliding at her hurry to get to the room

She stood in front of the door unable to believe what she was doing. But she had already come so far. She swallowed her negative emotions and tapped lightly at the door. Her eyes locked on the hotel room number's plaque '710' to be sure she was correct.

The door opened swiftly, grabbing her by the arm, pulling her into the room. Jungkook shut the door and locked it with speed. Before Cupcakke could blink her eyes she was pressed against his body. The silence between them only being answered by shallow breaths. Cupcakke's mind was blank for the first time in a while. She was frozen by those tactical eyes dissecting every part of her essence--wondering where to start first. His black hair became a curtain for his eyes, amplifying their intensity. His peach lips cleaned of the lip-rouge were moist. He had been licking his lips for quite some time while waiting for his snack to arrive and _he couldn't wait to sample it_.

His fingers pressed tightly into her back bringing her body closer to press against his hips. Her skin was soft against Jungkook's finger tips. "Do you have any idea how long I've dreamed of this moment?" He asked her.

Cupcakke shook her head no, but her hand was gliding up his stomach towards his shoulders. She could feel the ridges of his rock hard abs. "I honestly had no clue."

"Your music, your attitude, your body... Everything I could want and somehow God has wrapped them all up as you. A muse." Jungkook moved her towards the bed. He pushed her on to its' white sheets. Her maroon dress was a contrast to the white sheets. Her hair fanned out over the sheets as she lie there looking downwards at Jungkook. He climbed over her, pressing his hands firmly beside her face as he looked at her. He tucked his knee between her closed legs and pushed each one aside.

She gasped. "Mmmm." She let slip out. Jungkook's finger ran across her collar bone, along her neck, his finger tips clutching her chin.

"You are already making noises and we haven't even started yet." He smirked. Cupcakke returned the glance with her playful fox eyes.

"Normally, I have to take control but this is something a bit different for me. Don't get me wrong, I like it." Cupcakke's hand began to slide south, resting on her womanhood.

"I need to be honest with you."

 _"Please no talking can't we just.."_ She thought.

"I actually..." Jungkook paused for a moment. "I've had many fans... 'Tend' to my needs but I've never gone all the way with them." He let go of her chin to roll over beside Cupcakke. He folded his hands on his stomach as he looked at the ceiling. "None of them were really worth it. Nothing but parasites. But with you? It's different."

Cupcakke rolled to face him. She placed her face in the palm of her hand. "Well, thank you for being honest but what's that got to do with us?"

"I want to go there... With you. I just know I want us to do that but I'm nervous."

"We don't have to rush. Sometimes taking it slow gets results." Cupcakke winked.

Jungkook felt like there was a weight taken off of his shoulders. "I just know Americans really _ahem_ 'Go all out' if you know what I mean. I didn't want to disappoint you." He said closing his eyes.

"Oh no honey. I can work with a budget." She bit her lips as she placed her hand on Jungkook's stomach. Her hand was moving more and more south. She reached the belt buckle on his skinny jeans. She flicked it open with an expertise Jungkook had never seen before.

He looked at her nearly doe-eyed. His lips parted but he dare not say anything to stop her. He could feel and hear the metal of his zipper being pulled away from his body. Cupcakke perched herself on her knees, the cushion of the duvet keeping her comfortable. She kicked off her shoes to add to the comfort. Her hands grabbed the sides of his jeans pulling them down slowly as she judged his reaction for each inch of rope she took from him. He lay there looking at her without a peep.

Cupcakke revealed a pair of black briefs. She seemed to take delight like finding money in laundered clothes you forgot about. She clasped her hands together as if saying a prayer before consuming a meal. She ran her two index fingers under the band of the briefs. Now, Jungkook made a faint noise from the anticipation. _"Mmmmg."_ Cupcakke pulled down the barrier between them and euphoria.

His phallus jerked forward and slapped against his stomach, the tip shining from the amount of pre-nut. Cupcakke gasped at the sheer size and girth of his piece. "The devil's a lie if they said you weren't packing." She stammered. She stopped moving to gather her thoughts. Did she want all of that in her guts yet? _"He did say he wanted to go slow, thank the lord._ " She remembered in thought.

She dragged her hand, with her stiletto nails tickling his balls as they fund their way to the base of his shaft. She gripped it tightly to watch him squirm. Jungkook did. Her hands were so warm and soft. Cupcakke held her hand there for a moment watching him turn into putty in her hands. She slowly moved her hand upward on his phallus and brought it downward firmly like a gavel silencing a court room. She repeated the motion watching Jungkook carefully. Jungkook squirmed even more as his eyes widened.

 _"Oh my god she's... She's really..."_ Jungkook was distraught but delighted.

Cupcakke could see her chance. It was time to be who she really was.

It was show time.

"This shit is dry as fuck." Cupcakke inhaled deeply her throat bellowing. She spat the fattest glob of spit onto her whole hand as she tightened her grip. She moved her hand up and down still as the spit lubed up his member. Jungkook clutched the sheets at the audacity. The filth of it all. It wasn't her first rodeo. The spit created such moisture that it sounded like her actual clam being dug into.

"Cupcakke..." Jungkook moaned out, his hands trying to tear the sheets apart from pleasure.

"You like that, Jungkook?"

He began to pant as her pace quickened. "Call me Kookie, please.."

"Oh?" Cupcakke gargled up more spit and rained it down on his dxck. The squishing of saliva and flesh intensifying in the room. "You like that, _Kookie_?"

" _Mmmm_."

His knees pressed together as his mind was going blank. His body was starting to tingle from his toes up to his balls. Cupcakke could feel the tension in his body growing. It motivated her to jerk even faster. "What do you want me to do to you next?" She demanded yet her voice was soft.

"I.. I don't know. I.. I can't think straight." He admitted.

"Do you want me to suck it?" She began to lower her face towards his member. She simply hovered her face above the head of his phallus. She kept tugging at his meat, her rhythm unstoppable.

"A blow job?" He managed to moan out of his mouth.

"Oh you want one?" Cupcakke mocked. She took a deep breath and blow outwards on his member.

_She was toying with him. A cat with her pray_

His whole body was stiff as he tried to hold back from releasing. She was nearly torturing him.

He glanced down at her hand going to town on his nether regions. _" She is a damned demon. Holy shit..."_ He couldn't keep it bottled up any more. "Cupcakke, I'm going to nut!!!" He could barely get the words out and his seed was speeding out of his phallus, slapping Cupcakke in her jaw, splashing on her chest. Her hand was saturated with his spunk. She slowly pulled her hand away as Jungkook stared at the ceiling trying to come back to reality. Cupcakke pressed her index and thumb together in front of her eyes, stretching out the substance between her fingers.

Jungkook's eyes finally looked at Cupcakke. She began licking her hand clean. He gasped.

_She was a freak indeed._

"Cupcakke, that was..."

**_CLAP... CLAP... CLAP..._ **

They both turned, bewildered. The sound of clapping had come from behind them. Jungkook quickly tried to pull up his pants, turning away. Cupcakke tightened her lips. They were both so into the moment they didn't even hear anything but the sound of each other.

He stopped clapping his hands and put his hand on his hips. Suga waved a keycard in his free hand

"You really thought that y'all could just run off without me finding out?" Suga asked.


	5. Suga(r)

"You set me up!?" Cupcakke grabbed her shoes furious. Jungkook didn't even have a moment to enjoy his post-nut moment. He wanted to grab her to stop her but her anger stopped him.

"No! No I would never do that! I don't even know what Suga is doing here or how he..."

"I can't believe I trusted you. Fans this. Fans that. I was just part of your conquest and you just were spitting the same game you do with everyone! I fell for it." She scoffed with a laugh. "HA! Me?! I'm more disappointed with myself than you." She stormed to the door.

"Cupcakke, please wait!" Jungkook pleaded.

She rushed past Suga glaring. She paused in the door, her back facing them. She took a big sniffle. "It's always like this." Cupcakke bolted from the door.

Suga closed their hotel door behind her slowly. He turned to Jungkook. The light from the room attempted to illuminate Suga's face but his face remained shadowed. "Yaaa, Jungkook."

"How did you find us?!" Jungkook took a few steps backwards.

"Tsk tsk tsk. Jungkook. You really think you are clever, huh?" Suga was clad in mostly black clothing, a black baseball cap crowned his head. He sat down on the bed. It creaked with his weight.

"What gives you the right!?" Jungkook's voice wavered. "What.. Gives you the right...?"

Suga flashed his eyes at Jungkook. They were burning with rage. " ** _ME_**?!" He asked with a growl. He gathered his senses and began to laugh instead. "Heh, heh. You know how long I've waited to have Cupcakke to myself and you just turn her out like this?"

"She engaged on me!"

"Bullshit. This hotel room is in your name! Sneaking away from the group like we wouldn't really notice. Well, the others wouldn't notice when a rat scurries away..."

"WATCH IT!" Jungkook countered. "I'm not in the mood for your shit today, Suga."

" ** _My shit_**?! You are out he trying to destroy everything we built by being so **_SLOPPY_**. Only, I, have the intellect to pull something off like this. It's obvious I've been keeping you under my wing for too long. You think you can out smart me now?!" Suga rose to his feet, getting in Jungkook's face.

Jungkook averted his eyes. "I like her more than you. Why does this even matter to you?! You... You always get first pick of girls and then try and give me left overs!"

"You'd bE LUCKY TO HAVE MY LEFT OVERS **YOU UNGRATEFUL PIECE OF** \--" Suga composed himself, removing his hat for a second to sweep his hair backwards. "I mean, Jungkook..." He changed his tone of voice to try and butter him up. "What I teach you about the game, I teach out of love for you, my brother." Suga dusted a bit of lint off of Jungkook's shoulder. "But what I teach you is not to be used against me... Got it?"

Jungkook remained silent. "..."

"You know I liked her before you..."

"You told me you just enjoyed her music!" Jungkook argued.

Suga sighed. "You show a man anything, he'll just want to conquer it--Even if it belongs to his own brother."

"Hyung..."

"Don't call me that. You've forgotten what it means." Suga turned his back wearing a smile Jungkook couldn't see. He had hoped he could turn the tables on Jungkook's thinking.

"No... NO! We are brothers but you have to understand I really like her. I would risk it all to be with her. I didn't mean to... I didn't intend to insult you." Jungkook reached out to Suga putting his hand on his shoulder. "I didn't know how much you liked her."

His devious grin widened. "I'll forgive you just this once, Kookie."

Jungkook turned into stone. He knew what that name meant but since Cupcakke said it, it had a whole different feel.

"Awww... What's wrong? Don't you want to earn your Hyung's forgiveness?" Suga sat back down on the edge of the bed. His eyes seemed to turn into voids of blackness. "Don't you?"

Jungkook's hands balled tightly into fist as he thought long and hard. He walked towards Suga until he stood in front of him. He released his hands in defeat. "I... I do."

Suga took one of Jungkook's hands in his own. He looked up at Jungkook. "Show me how bad you want my forgiveness, Kookie."

Jungkook slowly lowered himself onto his knees, his hands moving towards the top button of Suga's pants. He undid it timidly. He pulled the zipper down, carefully not to make sudden moves. Suga watched from above as his head began to bob...

~*~ **KookieCakke** ~*~

Cupcakke mashed on the elevator button for ground floor. The tears were welling up in her eyes. The doors were taking forever to close. In frustration, she slammed her palm against the 'door close' button. "FUCKING CLOSE!" She commanded. They seemed to obey her pleas and the finally shut. She pushed herself towards the back wall of the elevator. She wanted to be as far away from them as possible. Even pushing herself to the back of the elevator.

She rushed out of the elevator at ground level so quickly the front desk attempted to stop her and ask her what was wrong. She was too quick so they kept their comments to herself. The automatic doors whooshed opened to the pick-up/drop-off area of the hotel. All the lights from the hotel shuttles, taxis, and cars blurred together as Cupcakke held her tears back. She couldn't cry. No. She couldn't allow herself to ruin her expensive mascara. Not for _clowns_ at least.

"Ms. Cakke."

Cupcakke turned to look to her side. She was shaken up at the familiar voice. "Wha--What are you doing here?" Cupcakke asked the black cab driver. Her voice was soft. She was embarrassed for some reason.

"Suga summoned me here to wait for you." He responded. He could see she was distraught and so he placed a hand on her lower back, guiding her to his black cab.

Her steps were slow as she mumbled. "He planned out ever thing... I feel so played."

"Hmmm?" The black cab driver asked her.

She shook her head. "It's.. It's nothing. Can you take my back to my hotel? I'd like to gather my things and could you... Take me to the airport on such short notice?" Cupcakke looked up to him. She hadn't noticed his features before--maybe that was her emotions talking--but the driver had quite the face. High cheek bones and a strong jaw. He said he studied at university but he had a sharp military kind of face. Eyes that would command a room to do pushups and a clenched jaw that look like he was a man of choice words.

The driver opened the door for Cupcakke. "It would be my pleasure." He closed it behind her.

He took his seat and they took off into the night. Cupcakke looked at the lights in Seoul as they zoomed by the car. She sighed deeply. She thought it would be the trip of her dreams but at this point she wished it _was_ a dream.

The driver could feel the tension but he wasn't sure how to address it. He still attempted. "This isn't the first time Suga has summoned me to a hotel like this." He blurted. _"Shit."_ He thought.

Cupcakke sighed again. "That's reassuring... Did you learn about the word 'sarcasm' while you were overseas studying?" She was snarky.

"I think I meant: This isn't the first time Suga has summoned me to a hotel like this. However, it's the first time I wish he had not."

"Wow, and here I thought you were great with words." Cupcakke sank into the back seat. She crossed her arms pouting.

"I wish he hadn't because my heart aches seeing you so sad, Ms. Cakke." He clarified. "I'm sorry. I don't like talking while I drive. I would be better suited to talk to you if we were stationary."

Cupcakke's spirits began to rise. "Oh? Do you want to stop somewhere?"

~*~ **KookieCakke** ~*~

 _"Fuck..."_ The driver whispered.

They were parked in a dark alley. The driver in the backseat with Cupcakke now. Her lips gripped his shaft trying to suck his spine out through this dxck. She moaned softly as her hand gripped his hips. She inhaled it all, holding it a points until she gagged. Her mouth watered from the sensation. She spat all over it, licking it all back up. The driver laid his hand upon her head, about to ascend to Valhalla. _"Ms. Cakke I'm... I'm..."_ He whispered as he moved his hand to her shoulders his grip increasing.

He had no choice but to shoot his batter into the back of Cupcakke's throat because she slammed her jaws to the bottom of his phallus. Her body wrenched a bit as he nutted so hard a bit went into her wind pipe. She coughed and his nut shot out her nose.

Cupcakke whipped her face away from his crotch gasping for air. "Has it been a long time for you?" She slowly wiped her nose. She shrugged and licked the back of her hand.

He was out of breath. "That, and I've never had a someone... So talented do their work down there like you, Ms. Cakke."

"Call me Liz."

"And you can call me Choi."


	6. Calm Before the Storm

Cupcakke had returned state side to handle her own tour affairs. She had already blocked BTS anything from her phone and her online news feed. She had to. Suga had sent her an email containing sensitive information and pictures showing Cupcakke with a blurred-face Jungkook. He threatened her to not talk about the incident or else he'd release it to her fans that she escorts for pocket change. She agreed and in her fury blocked them from anything they could have possibly try to contact her on. She blocked Jungkook's number first.

It was a long night of sweating and performing for Cupcakke. She sat in her dressing room after a show, toweling herself down. It had been weeks since interacting with Jungkook but she couldn't get it off her mind. She looked at herself in the mirror feeling a loss. Who was she? She wouldn't normally let such things eat at her. But it was something about being told what to do and her having no control really bothered her. Yet, a part of Cupcakke wished she would _stop_ thinking about Jungkook--she just couldn't.

She threw her towel at the mirror, at herself in a sense. "Stop being bothered by people who don't care about you." She mumbled. She used a makeup wipe to start pulling the foundation from her face.

There was a knock at her door. Three humbler raps to get her attention. "Yes?" She answered. The door handled jiggled as the door was pushed open. "That wasn't an invitation to come in! You need to announce yourself to--" Cupcakke was worriesd by the cloaked person entering her dressing room as her words stopped coming from her mouth.

It was a hooded figure. "Cupcakke." They said to her.

"Fans aren't allowed back here!" She retorted, grabbing her previous towel, pulling it over her stage outfit. They were typically quite revealing but she only wished to be viewed in them on stage, not in her dressing room by some hooded weirdo.

"Don't you recognize my voice...?" He flipped his hood from his head revealing his pale skin and curious eyes. He shut the door behind him, locking it with a _click_.

"Jungkook?! What are you doing here?! How are you even allowed to be here?!" Cupcakke couldn't admit to him she was a little glad but still peeved about everything that had happened.

"Suga is covering for me right now. I said I had to visit my parents due to an emergency and I managed to ditch my handlers." Jungkook walked to her. "Why haven't you been responding to my messages?"

Something felt off in the air. There was a tension and a knot building in Cupcakke's stomach. "Maybe you should ask Suga about all of that."

Jungkook kept walking towards her though. "He's not going to stop me from getting to you. No one is going to stop me."

"Yeah, well he seemed pretty sure about ruining my career with blackmail." Cupcakke began to stand so she could back away from Jungkook's advance towards her. "How did you even get back here?"

"I have my ways. You stop responding to my messages so I had to _make_ a way to get to you." He replied.

"I had to block y'all from my life! I'm not going to be bullied by some pretty boys who don't know their nose from their dxck so if you'll excuse me, I have to finish cleaning up and catch my next flight to my next show!" Cupcakke said. Her hand was reaching behind her for something, _anything_ , in the dressing room to throw or use to defend herself. Her eyes were trying to dart behind her to get a better look--

But Jungkook raised his voice a little to get her to focus back on him. "I'm sorry!" He spoke with his heart. It caused Cupcakke to freeze in her steps. "I didn't know Suga would do what he did. But I didn't want to stop talking to you so he... He..." His voice quivered.

Cupcakke eyes narrowed. She didn't know to believe him or not. Maybe he was sorry and all he wanted to do was talk to her about what happened in the hotel room. But still, Suga could not be excused. "The only way this is going to work out is if I hear from Suga that he's going to delete any photos her gathered or evidence about me and you."

"I'll call him right now!" Jungkook was quick to respond. He took another step forward.

Cupcakke didn't back away. "And it was so dangerous for you to come here knowing your status! It was reckless of you!" She reminded him.

"I'd do anything for you, Cupcakke." He placed his hand on his chest as if taking a vow. "Anything!"

Her heart skipped a beat. _"Dammit."_ Cupcakke thought. _"Is this how I forgive this dummy?"_

Jungkook was quickly working at his phone, dailing up Suga. It only took a few rings before he answered. He didn't seem as annoyed as they would have imagined. "Hello?" Suga asked.

"Hyung... I... Listen." Jungkook's tone of voice quickly shifted from scared to in control. "Listen to me. I don't want you harassing Cupcakke anymore with what we did that night. There is no reason why you should anyway."

"My reason is, if I must suffer then I want to have some fun, too." Jungkook could feel Suga's smirk over the phone.

Jungkook gripped his phone tightly. "Suga, I'm serious. This isn't funny nor is it entertaining."

"It's entertaining to _me_." Suga responded. "Why should I stop when you are the one who started this? No one told you to ditch us and go off with her. No one said for you to ditch _me_." He began chuckling. "I introduced you to her music remember? I liked her first."

Jungkook's whole face twisted. "Suga. On God, I will bring all of us down if you don't stop playing." There was a silence between them. "I'm not fucking playing with you anymore. You had your chance and you wasted it and now you are terrorizing the girl you supposedly like _and_ me. How far are you going to take your entertainment because I'm ready to take it to the end game."

"........Very well." Suga sighed with a slight laugh. "I like it when you get serious with me." Suga said extra sly. "I'll delete what I have and I'll let you two resume talking. But remember, I'm allowing this, not you." Suga hung up the phone abruptly.

Jungkook let out a deep breath nearly collapsing. Cupcakke rushed to him on auto-pilot, catching him in her hands. She could feel his body trembling a bit. "T-There. I've gotten Suga to back down. Will you... Talk to me now? I can't go on without you talking to me... So please." He was winded from standing his ground with Suga's games.

"I believe you. I'm sorry I pushed you. I didn't realize how Suga made you feel." Cupcakke lead Jungkook to the couch in her dressing room. She eased him down as he dropped onto the couch like a sack of a bricks.

"Someday, I'm going to get my nerves together and deal with him properly." Jungkook put his hand to his forehead to rub his temples.

"Is that a fancy way of saying, 'whoop his ass'?" Cupcakke smiled wide.

Jungkook returned her smile. "I suppose so."

Cupcakke held out her hand, a keycard between her finger tips. "This is the keycard for my hotel room. I'm sure since you are goofing off here state side you can sneak somewhere you're not supposed to be one more time."

Jungkook smirked. "Challenge accepted."


	7. From Dust til Dawn

The mission was failed. Jungkook realized he couldn't stay over at Cupcakke's hotel room. Jungkook was already pushing his time over. He texted her the news but she took it rather well.

 _"I, too, like a challenge."_ Cupcakke smirked.

Jungkook returned to Korea, rejoining the group members, making up some story about his family being alright it was a false alarm. His handlers weren't amused with him running out on them. He awkwardly laughed it off. Suga watched him from the back of the group with a devious grin on his face.

Meanwhile, Cupcakke was finishing up her tour and clearing out her schedule to make a trip to Korea to play a game on Jungkook's turf.

~*~ **KookieCakke** ~*~

Cupcakke's eyes played with Mr. Choi's eyes in the rearview mirror as he had picked her up, once again, from the air port. "It's always a pleasure." Choi was breaking his protocol of not talking while driving.

Cupcakke bit on her nail slightly, careful not to chip the paint though. "If I didn't have an appointment already I'd make a little extra time for you." She teased.

Mr. Choi chuckled. "It's quite alright. I know you now have obligations. I dare not interfere." He turned off the main streets of Seoul into an alley way and drove down it with some speed.

Cupcakke reached her hand to the door frame, bracing herself a little. It seem like Jungkook had picked out an even more discreet place from last time. More and more neon lights began to fade away into the night until it was just the cold radiance of street lamps lighting their way. Each one swooped over the car like a scanner.

Soon, the car came to a halt in front of a hotel. It looked like a 5-star hotel for elites. The face of the building looked like it was pure granite stone of dark grey, marbled with black. The front doors all glass. Mr. Choi grabbed the door handle opening it up for Cupcakke. She stepped outside the car with her red pumps crackling against the rocks in the pavement. She stood tall, giving Mr. Choi a head nod that she could take care of the rest. With a quick bow, he bid her farewell but not before asking, "When do you want me to come back for you?"

"In the morning, love." She replied while walking away.

Such confidence. Mr. Choi could only smile to himself as he took his place in the driver's seat and took off into the night.

~*~ **KookieCakke** ~*~

Cupcakke placed her keycard into the door. The black bar above the handle flashed green. She pulled it down opening the door to a gust of fragrant smells. Rose essence, the smell of vanilla scented candles, and--she inhaled deeply--was that freshly applied cologne? The room was dim as warm light from around the corner illuminated the room.

"Jungkook...?" Cupcakke whispered as if _she_ had just walked into something. "Jungkook?!..." She whisper-yelled. She peeked her head around the corner and there he was--

Laying on the bed in only a pair of red boxers. Rose petals were all over the white duvet of the hotel bedding as well as the floor. Vanilla scented candles had been lit in various places of the room. Jungkook wiggled a glass with a solid sphere of ice surrounded by a dark liquor. "It took you long enough." He joked.

Cupcakke bit her lip to hide her smile. "Is this all for me?"

"You know it." Jungkook replied jumping to his feet. "Where are my manners? What would you like to drink? Some champagne? Some Hennessey? I'm drinking some right now actually."

"I'll take some Henny." Cupcakke said sitting down at the edge of the bed.

"Alright." Jungkook sprung into action quickly at the mini bar area. He put a sphere of ice into a whiskey glass pouring the Hennessey to about half way. "Did you need any chasers?" He asked while handing her the glass.

She took it with two hands and paused before answering. "...The only think I want to chase this drink is your nut."

 _"Oh my lord..."_ Jungkook thought. He stood before her silently unable to think of an answer to that. It was so abrupt. But his nether regions? Spoke clearly for him. Cupcakke averted her eyes, smiling down into her drink. He didn't turn away from her since she wanted to talk a big game.

Cupcakke took a sip of her drink. Her free hand tapped against her glass to break the silence. "...And you are sure this time Suga or anyone else didn't follow us?" She asked him.

He sat beside her taking a sip of his own drink. "I'm positive. Suga has let most of this go. I think he's finally found another remember to annoy with his sadistic antics."

"Good. He would be cool if he wasn't so... Controlling." Cupcakke took another sip to help her loosen up. "So what you tryna'do?" She looked directly into Jungkook's eyes.

He almost spat his own drink out. "Well, I..."

Cupcakke walked her fingers over his thigh. "I've been waiting for a month for this since you stood me up last time." She rested her hand on his now throbbing dxck.

He flinched. "I... I... I still haven't gone all the way with anyone I just want to... Still take it slow." He sighed out in embarrassed.

Cupcakke downed her drink, impressing Jungkook. "I told you, we can take it slow, but I'm going to turn it up a notch."

"That should be okay..." Jungkook sounded a bit confused what she could do next after their last altercation.

She put her glass on the mini bar guided Jungkook's back to be pressed against a wall close to the bed. "I work better when you are standing." She said quietly. She reached up and grabbed his red boxers and pulled them down. She had forgotten how hard he could get and she was smacked on the forehead by his phallus. Jungkook bit his lip looking away trying not to laugh. It was an unfortunate miscalculation but it didn't interrupt the moment one bit. "Slap me with it again, Kookie."

_K o o k i e._

He went blank in the face as he grab the base of his shaft and began slapping her in the face with it. The sounds bounced off the walls of the room echoing back into her ears. It filled her with arousal as she moaned, "Yes, Kookie Mmmm."

Almost by instinct Cupcakke opened her jaws, extending her tongue. She was asking for it. Would Jungkook humor her?

He placed the tip onto her tongue and slowly pushed his hips forward. Her mouth snapped shut like a Chinese finger trap and the only way to get her to release was to push forward til she gagged. But Cupcakke long forgotten how to do that. There was no hope for her jaws to release his dxck. Her grip would only further tighten with each thrust forward.

_It was at this moment Jungkok realized that he had fucked up._

Cupcakke began inhaling his phallus, her hands gripping the sides of Jungkook's hips. Her cheeks hollowed inward as she was sucking Jungkook's soul from his body. Her head bobbed like a buoy in stormy weather. She flipped her hair back over her shoulder with one hand when it would get in her way. She slurped and took a few breaths before diving back onto his thing. Jungkook was pressed so firmly against the wall he was sure he was going to cave it in. Cupcakke was sucking his thing as if it was covered in Cheeto dust and that dust was the only meal she was going to have all day. Her jaws tugged and pulled and it felt like Jungkook was having his dxck pulled into the vortex of a blackh ole; distorting at the point of _singularity._

"Cupcakke, Fuckkkkk..." He squeeze out of his nearly paralyzed vocal chords. He hadn't been able to think about a single thing other than this woman destroying every standard he held. No one could beat this. No. One. How was she doing this? How? He finally glanced down and

She wasn't even holding his dick. She had his dick pinched between a pair of chopsticks.

_Holy shit. She couldn't want to mess up her nails and she got out the chopsticks._

Jungkook threw his head back in disbelief. He tried to hold back. He tried. But the rumbling from his toes up to his butthole was telling him it was time.

"I'm finna nut...!" He shouted but that didn't even phase her.

What must have felt like Mach 3 for Jungkook, he shot his seed with every ounce of energy he had. It felt like his body was shriveling into dust. His seed flew straight down her throat into her belly. It felt like a warm cup of tea, enhancing her mood.

She gasped outward, finally, releasing his phallus from her jaws, "I feel it in me, Kookie~ It's so warm~ So warm!" Cupcakke's thighs were wet from her arousal, dripping on to the hotel floor.

Jungkook slumped against the wall, sliding down it, collapsing.


End file.
